A mixture of love n' war
by StuckIn4DayDream
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone during war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This chapter fic was made by me and my cousin. She made the plot or theme. No hate please! but i take constructive criticism. ENJOY! rated T for cussing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS :(**

Leo's POV

Apparently, Leo is making another sword and its not just an ordinary sword ..it's a special one for a special someone.

"What the fu-! Why am I even doing this for her? She's so annoying, bossy,nosy, beautiful, cute-WHAT THE FRIDGE!

_*flashback*_

_No ones POV_

"Konbanwa!, How may I help you?" He said when a customer came in.

"Make a sword thats sharp, shiny, and intent for killing. ", the girl ordered.

" Are you sure? My weapons are mostly made for killing monsters. I mean…that type of sword doesn't seem to fit that purpose."

" Could you please just do your work? Its none of your business to interrogate me" she said rolling her eyes

" I don't want to make weapons that will be used for bad purposes"

" You don't know me do you?. I'm Echo. Known as the Bloody Heiress of this city. I kill anyone who has connections with Hera ,the ruler of the city who tried to invade our city way back then, when my parents were the one who rules."

Leo turned around and started melting an iron bar.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a sharp,shiny, and intent for killing sword."

"I thought you don't wanna do it?!"

"I'm doing it not just because you said it but because i want you to get rid of Hera" he said not even looking back at Echo.

"but why?"

He suddenly stopped doing what he was doing and stared right into Echo's eyes. Echo saw his fists clench. "My parents were warriors…they were there when Hera tried to invade our city. I was 12 when that happened. My mom and dad were protecting me… they told me to stay in the attic and no matter what happens i shouldn't go out. I saw my parents fighting, ready to give their lives just to protect me and this i saw my mom get stabbed by her opponent. I watched in horror as I saw my dad look back and get shot by Hera."

"Sorry…"

"It's all for listening to me."Then continued working.

Echo stood there for a long time still trying to sink in what just happened.

Leo then broke the silence "Do you think i can…umm…no its impossible but I'll ask anyways…do you think i can help?Like join you?…."

Echo smiled "Of course you can! I take anyone who wants to destroy Hera and her followers."

Grinning Leo said "Thanks! By the way, why are you called echo?"

"Well…when i was young i use to repeat what my parents would say so…they called me echo from there."

"So if they say blue elephants, you would say blue elephants?" trying so hard not to laugh.

She rolled her eyes at him " yeah, whatever just finish the sword as fast as you can I have other stuff to the way i didn't catch your name."

" the guapo" Leo said then smirked.(guapo *spanish* means handsome)

*end of flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,Guys sorry for the late update you know it was Christmas…lots of events. No hate please! Enjoy chapter 2! **

**ECHO'S POV **

"I swear, this is the most amazing view i have ever seen! I hope it stays like this…"

I was in my room out in the terrace. The city lights were on, the stars were in their places doing their job.

"Echo!Foods ready!"

"Foods ready already?Just a sec!" I wanted to stay here forever. My parents were too busy 'ruling' the city anyways.I always end up being stuck in the house. My parents don't want me to go out because of this really serious problem so they think i might get in danger, and because of that I have no friends.

"Echo! The food will get cold!"

"Ok ok!"

I went down from my room, which was on the 3rd i mention that i live in a mansion? Well, you know rich parents… I don't get it, why do we need a mansion when my parents are always out. The maids and I are the only ones , as i went down i could smell the aroma of the roasted chicken and the freshly baked soufflé. I know I shouldn't be complaining with a life like this but how can i be happy when I don't even get to spend time with my parents. I understand that they have an important job but does it hurt to spend time with me? At least on the weekends or we could have dinner together.

During my birthday, they would say 'happy birthday' then leave for work.I spend my birthday in my room having a movie …even though I barely see them I don't hate them their my parents.

I sat in the middle of the table and i looked around. Of course, no ones eating but me; I was alone on the i just wished I had a different life, a normal one.A normal house,normal parents,normal friends,and finally no maids doing everything for you.

I ate my dinner and went back to my room. I prepared to go to bed.

*2 weeks later*

I was in my bedroom looking out in the window but instead of a beautiful sky,I saw chaos…the city was messy, the people had was happening?! Then my parents burst into my room. They were wearing a uniform that kinda reminds me of soldiers; of course… they were trained,so they know how to mom had bruises on her had a face that says 'you better take this seriously'. My dad…well, he was full of bruises,as in everywhere! My dad was super dirty,he looked like he rolled in mud.

"Echo,listen was the serious problem we were talking is trying to take over our city." mom said.

"If anything happens to us…I want you to tear her down for no matter what, do not go down until this chaos is over. "

"What do you mean?! I don't understand…Who are you talking about?"

" is our big has been trying to take over our city for years but never year she was plans,schemes,no this year,we received a letter saying that we would regret not letting her take ,listen…we will do everything to protect this city and you."

"Let me help you!"

"No!It's to dangerous." my dad said.

"Promise us that you won't go down ( downstairs :P ) until it's all over but when you do go down and something happened to us…you will avenge not show mercy to anyone who follows Hera and especially DO NOT SHOW MERCY TO HERA."

"I…I…promise."

"Remember that we love you so much. We are really sorry that we did'nt get to spend time with you that much…if we could turn back time I would change everything and spend our time with you."

"I love you guys too!"

We said our goodbyes and good lucks."Be careful"

"We will" As they closed the door I look out the was not the city I know. The city lights were sky was Grey with dark was not as happy as i remember…in fact,it was not happy at all.

I see my mom and dad mom was fighting 2 followers of Hera and my dad…he was fighting Hera , i guessed she was Hera cause i could see by my dad's expression.

was ,if you consider 6 ft. then i guess you could say she was your wondering why i know she is 6 ft. it's because my dad is 6 ft. and as far as i can see they have the same had long dark brown hair with fair skin. ( I don't remember how they described her in the book so I just made my own )

I see my mom run towards a woman who looks like she was stabbed at the back.I could see that my mom did everything she could to help her out but she mom looked really pissed off and mom ran toward Hera from the back,so she didn't see her coming, and stabbed fell to the floor screaming in pain.

She stood up and from there she screamed "I'll be back! RETREAT!"

I ran downstairs as soon as i couldn't see Hera outside anymore. When i opened the doors i ran to my parents.

"Echo!"My mom and dad ran up to me.

"We told you not to go down!"

"Just saying everything you said was kinda useless since nothing happened to you guys and WHAT DID HERA SAY?!"

"She said 'I'll be back!' " My dad said and rolled his eyes.

"Thats so cliché"

"Still…although nothing happened to us now, remember what we said." mom said.

"yeah…"

Then i woke up and find out that i was dreaming but it was a memory. ( just saying it really happened just in case your confused. )

"I guess i have something in common with Leo…"


End file.
